In Search of the Myreque
Agility *Nature Spirit *Must be able to defeat a level 97 foe Recommended: *43 Prayer (Protect from Melee) |items =*Steel longsword *2 Steel swords (short) *Steel mace *Steel warhammer *Steel dagger *Druid pouch containing at least 5 items *225 Steel nails *Hammer *6 Planks *50 Coins OR Ring of Charos (a) *Note: It takes 9 Steel bars to make all of steel items required. (excluding nails which can be purchased at the sawmill) |kills = Skeletal Hellhound (Level 97) |recommended = Recommended: *Blessed silver sickle to fill druid pouch and food}} Walkthrough Speak to the stranger (Vanstrom Klause) in the Hair of the Dog bar in Canifis He will tell you of some heroes who need weapons and where to go to try to locate them. He will tell you that you need 1 steel longsword, 2 steel swords, 1 steel mace, 1 steel warhammer, and 1 steel dagger. Make sure that you offer to help (and that your Quest journal indicates that you have started the quest) or else your trip to Mort'ton will be in vain. Take all items you need from Canifis bank, so you don't need to walk back from Mort'ton You need to run over Mort Myre Swamp to reach Mort'ton, an afflicted city. In the swamp, beware of ghasts, but if you have your filled druid pouch, they're not a burden. Alternatively, if you have finished Shades of Mort'ton, you can use the Shades of Mort'ton minigame teleport. Mort'ton Go to the east side of Mort'ton (southeast of the General Store). Talk to the boatman Cyreg Paddlehorn at the water's edge and try to convince him to let you go search for the heroes. He will say that he can't tell you how to get to Myreque. Say, "Well, I guess they'll just die without weapons." He will say that they can look after themselves. Reply with, "Resourceful enough to get their own steel weapons?" He will say maybe they are and tells you to leave him alone. Say, "If you don't tell me, their deaths are on your head!" He will say that it was stupid for them to go. Finally talk about what kind of man are you saying that you don't care. Finally, he will give in. He should let you use the boat if you show him''' you have a druid pouch with at least 5 items''' in it (he won't allow you to go with less) and 6 wooden planks. He will require 3 planks from you, and 10 gp for the use of the boat. *Note: If you currently have the Ring of Charos (a), then you will not have to pay the boarding fee. Myreque Board the boat which you will row to north along the waterway. After that, walk north until you see a weird tree that you can climb (it appears to have boards nailed to it to form a ladder). Click the "Walk here" option on each section of bridge in front of you. As you do this it will break, and you will need to make repairs. Fix the three bridge parts with the 3 planks and 225 steel nails you have, then climb down the tree on the far side. Go north to another weird looking hollow tree and talk to the guard (Curpile Fyod) out front. Tell him you've brought the weapons and then answer three questions for him to prove you're telling the truth. Here are some possible questions and answers (they vary): If you fail to answer the questions you will be knocked unconscious and will wake up at the boat again, requiring another 10gp, but at least the bridge will not fail this time. If you don't remember an answer, the boatman will fill you in if you ask him. When you have correctly answered the guard's questions, circle around his tree to the north and you will see a set of doors in the earth (they are unlocked after you've answered the questions). Enter and proceed north following the tunnel, but don't go all the way north to the wall. Instead take a little east branch and right-click on the "Squeeze-past stalagmite" option to enter the secret cave of the Myreque. Start off by talking to Veliaf, then talk to all of the others before coming back to Veliaf. It isn't necessary to actually ask any questions of them (you don't need any more info to finish the quest), just say, "Ok thanks," and talk to another one. Go back and talk to Veliaf again. He will now accept your weapons, however... Vanstrom Klause You will now see a clip of some mist appearing and see Veliaf call out, then the mist takes the form of Vanstrom. He shouts evil things and the others say things like "Oh no!" and "We're dead!" The sequence continues showing Vanstrom growing larger with wings and evil eyes; he kills Harold and Sani. He then leaves the room as he entered but not before summoning a Skeletal Hellhound to kill you and everyone in the room. Even though the beast is level 97, it has low HP, if Protect from Melee is turned on, then it's piece of cake. The beast drops 2 uncut rubies (his eyes) and 4 Big bones. Note that without Protect from Melee, the beast can hit up to 12 hitpoints. It is recommended to bring a decent number of Lobsters (or better) if you are unable to use Protect from Melee. Talk to Veliaf again. Ask him how to get out and he will tell you that the room further down after you exit the cave is the basement of the Canifis tavern. Get out of the stalagmite sub-cave, go north, and search the wall. Pass the broken ladder and ascend the ladder on the north wall. You will surface south of the tavern. The nearby trapdoor is your alternate route back to Mort'ton in future. Proceed back into the tavern and seek out Vanstrom, only to find that Vanstrom isn't there but only a Stranger. Speak to him to complete the quest, the first chapter in the Myreque adventure. Reward * 2 Quest points * 600 Attack experience. * 600 Defence experience. * 600 Strength experience. * 600 Hitpoints experience. * 600 Crafting experience. * Quick route to Mort'ton. * 2 uncut rubies and four big bones (from the Skeletal Hellhound) Category:Quests